


together

by vdaynico



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: a pokemon au no one asked for, aya has a sylveon and now gets a mimikyu too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vdaynico/pseuds/vdaynico
Summary: Aya, lost in an abandoned supermarket, finds a Mimikyu who has a love for the stage as much as she does.





	together

**Author's Note:**

> no one asked for this but i did and i get to choose
> 
> also im gay and i dont know how to proofread

“H-hello?” Aya called out, but the only response she got was her echoing voice. 

Aya tried to hold her composure, as she grabbed on one of Sylveon’s ribbons. Sylveon immediately felt what was wrong, and lightly entwined her ribbon around Aya’s wrist.

Aya started sobbing. Surely, this must’ve been a cruel prank by those kids she asked the directions from. This place was haunted, for sure. Aya has never seen anything haunted before, but she was almost as sure in that as in the fact she was most likely going to die here.

She’d have liked to sulk a little more, when she heard a strange boo.It wasn’t like the cheap ghost boos from some low budget movie - this was a one hundred percent real ghost boo in real life. She shuddered at the thought.

Sylveon let out a comforting whistle like sound.

Aya thought about going straight back where she came from, but to her surprise and dismay, the door was gone. She turned around. Whatever was in here, surely wanted to see her. But what even would like to see her in an old supermarket? Was there a tradition here she wasn’t aware of? Was she a sacrifice unbeknownst to her? 

She tried to navigate between the empty shelves and rotten cashier places. It was hard, since there was almost everywhere a lone shopping cart blocking her way. 

A shadow here, a shadow there… Was she going crazy? Had it been days? Months already? Was she in some kind of otherwordly punishment?

She was too busy bracing herself for death that she forgot to sob or cry. The only thing keeping her on Earth, quite literally, was her Sylveon.

Aya, after passing a bunch of empty food cans, found herself in front of a door. Most likely used by customer service, when this place was functioning. She wanted to go back so bad, but she found herself trapped again.

She opened the door, finding there was no other choice. The door creaked in the most inhuman way - though on a second thought, what was able to creak humanly?

At first, all she saw was a small drawing taped to the wall. 

A… pikachu? 

Before she got to dwell on it, the creature behind her tapped her shoulder. Aya turned around, and as she screamed, the creature came more into light.

It wasn’t a pikachu for sure. It looked like a Halloween costume.

“H-h-h-h-hi” Aya managed.

Aya was hastily trying to get out her Rotomdex, maybe Rotom could help her. It recognized the creature instantly. 

“Mimikyu. Ghost and Fairy pokémon” Rotom started “Sad that its true identity may be exposed, Mimikyu will mercilessly seek revenge on any opponent that breaks its neck.”

“B-break its neck?!” Aya cried out “I don’t want to break your neck!” She fell on the floor, now crying.

The creature - no, Mimikyu - seemed a little taken aback. It came closer to her, and now that it was in arm distance, it didn’t look so frightening. It looked more… sad.

“Are you okay?” Aya said in a quiet voice. She was so surprised by how much emotion its real face showed, she quickly finished sobbing. 

Aya followed Mimikyu’s gaze. It was fixated on the ribbon on her coat. It was a simple Normal Rank ribbon, anyone with even a small interest in Pokémon contest had at least one, yet she was so proud of it, as if it were a “Number one Pokémon contest winner in the universe - Congratulations Maruyama Aya!” ribbon. 

“You… you like contests?” She asked.

Mimikyu nodded.

“Have you compete in one?”

Mimikyu now shook its head, and as it did so, its head awkwardly flip flopping around.

Aya understood everything she needed to. Maybe Mimikyu lost a contest before, or it couldn’t even compete. Or has longed for the stage since it saw first.

“Would you like to… compete in one?”

Now Mimikyu nodded again.

Aya shuffled closer. She felt like she understood it. Eversince she was little, she dreamed of frilly pink clothes, with lights shining brightly on to her and her companion. At that age, she thought it would be a Dragonair, as they were popular in the contest scene. She got her first Pokémon from her mom, it was an Eevee egg. She was tasked to hatch it. She did everything with her egg for at least a week until someone told her she needed to walk with it. So she did.

And after only two and a half days, the Eevee egg hatched. It was the happiest moment of her life. Sure, Eevee was a common Pokémon, probably that’s why she got that egg in the first place. 

She didn’t know what to evolve her to though, so she just let her be. After months of playing, crying, contest applications and contest applications turned down, Eevee evolved into a Sylveon.

They got into their first contest, and failed terribly. Aya tried and tried again, until they got their first win.

It happened years ago, yet she still remembers it clear.

And this Mimikyu is just like her. Longing for stage light, applause, cheering.

Aya was now determined to convince Mimikyu that it can do anything.

“Listen.” Aya started, and both Sylveon and Mimikyu were surprised of how her voice didn’t stutter now. “I know that feeling, and I want to help you. I don’t have much, but I can share everything that I do have, with you. I’m a beginner myself. I’m not a graceful, beautiful contestant or a strong trainer. I’m a crybaby, I’m easily come over with emotions. But I’m hard working. If… If you’d like to work with me and Sylveon to the top… And if you’d like to work until you have a ribbon as well,” she started to shuffle in her bag, then held a Love Ball in front of Mimikyu “you’re more than welcomed to join us.” Aya smiled.

Mimikyu seemed unsure at first, then knocked its head on the Ball, and let itself be sucked into it.

Aya held the Love Ball close to her face, as if she was hugging it, then whispered “I promise I won’t let you down”.


End file.
